Avengers (and Loki) x Reader - Water Fight!
by 141AnimeFreak141
Summary: A hot, summer day in Stark Tower. It would be perfect, right? The biggest, newest, most state of the art building in all of New York... WRONG. The A/C is busted and you're left trying to stay cool. One thing leads to another, and all out war is declared between the Avengers, only, not the type of war you're imagining. It's a war with water balloons and buckets of freezing water.
1. This Means WAR

"Water Fight" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader ~ Chapter 1

You were comfortably lying on the couch, attempting to keep cool in the ridiculous summer heat.  
"TONY!" you yelled, too exhausted to even move from the couch. A disgruntled Tony called back but between the thick walls of the tower and your own physically drained state, you were unable to completely understand his whining. You groaned softly, opting to roll from the cushioned couch onto the cool, tiled floor. The continuous beeping of the alarm of the fridge suddenly reached your ears. "Thor stay out of the fridge!" you called, rolling from your stomach to your back. Damn, there weren't enough cool tiles in all of Stark Tower to keep you cool at this rate.  
"But Lady (Name) –" he started.  
"No 'buts' Thor! Everything in there will go off if you just stand in front of it with the door open!" Thor let an exasperated sigh escape his lips before closing the fridge. Well… he would have considered it closing the fridge, everyone else would have thought it to be an attempt to rip the door from its hinges.

When the blonde Asgardian finally walked into your line of sight, you were sure your already hot face turned an even darker shade of red. He was completely shirtless, a very fine layer of sweat made his muscles stand out even more than they already did, and he was also wearing a pair of Mjolnir boxers, which finished the picture perfectly.  
"Must you make your gawking so evident, (Name)?" Loki's voice growled. Your (e/c) eyes drifted to the raven haired man. He was wearing a loose fitting black singlet shirt and thin, green cargo pants,  
"Jealous…?" you sang. The little attempt at teasing you could manage didn't seem to impress him. Loki stopped in his tracks and his head snapped towards you, you couldn't quite read his expression, but it quickly passed as the snarky prince left your sight, heading toward the fridge. Has no one on Asgard heard of power bills, or curdled milk? Thor had by this time claimed your seat on the couch and was flicking between television shows. At least he was learning about Earth technology, albeit slowly.  
"Why is there never anything of substance to watch on this Vision of Tele?" Thor commented, allowing the remote to drop from his hand.  
"Because it's daytime TV Thor, a time for soap-operas and infomercials…" Natasha said, walking through the lounge room with an unhappy and tired looking Clint not too far behind. They were both wearing dark, tight fitting singlets, the only difference between the two was that Natasha's had a higher cut, showing off her stomach (though, you were sure you had seen Clint in a shirt like that when he had gotten drunk one night with Tony.). "Where is Stark? We need to talk about this stupid tower of his breaking down every other minute…" she grumbled.  
"Downstairs with Steve and Bruce trying to fix the air-con… I think…" you said.  
"You'd think that having two supposed geniuses would speed up the process a little…" she grumbled, heading out of the room.  
"You'd think so, but no." the red head laughed and continued on her way.

A rumbling from above you sparked a glimmer of hope, could it be? You sat up, willing it to be true. Had Tony really fixed the air conditioner!? An almost metallic coughing echoed from the vents followed by fast clicking and then a sound that mimicked a small explosion.  
"GOD DAMN IT!" Tony cursed, this time he was loud enough for you to hear him clearly. You quickly slipped back down onto the tiles.  
"Why did the air conditioner have to die today of all days?" you whined,  
"Come now (Name)! You should not have such a negative outlook on this!" Thor boomed, a large grin covering his face.  
"Honestly, only _you_ could see the 'good' in this situation." Loki commented as he returned to the room with a bowl full of ice. He sat down, took a small block of ice and held it against his temple. "Is it always so ridiculously hot on this lowly planet…" you chose to ignore Loki's comment, and instead focused on the ice in his hands. You rolled back onto your stomach, your chin resting comfortably on your hands.  
"Hey, Loki…" you called with a smile. His green eyes met yours before he let out an irritated sigh and handed you the bowl. You gave a small cheer, "Thank you!" your eyes drifted from the bowl of ice to the raven-haired man. "_Milord_," your emphasis on the word made Loki smirk. Thor's reaction however showed that he was less than pleased.  
"You should not encourage him (Name)." the blonde warned. You scoffed,  
"I'm sure one little word won't inflate his ego _that_ much…" Thor gave you a sceptical look, you rolled your eyes and threw a small cube of ice at the Thunder God, which hit him directly between the eyes.  
"_That_ was not very smart…" Loki said, retrieving his bowl of ice as the older brother stood up, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

You laughed hysterically as Thor flung another bowl full of water towards you, which you just managed to dodge. After the freezer had run out of ice for you to fling at each other, you both opted for water. He had managed to hit you a few times, as you did him, but most of the water ended up over the floor. You slipped on said water, losing your balance for a moment, a moment Thor took full advantage of, launching another water assault directly into your face. It took a while to regain your vision and physical composure.  
"You. Are. SO. Dead!" you yelled with a smirk, throwing what water you had left at the blonde.

You gasped loudly as the water you threw at Thor passed by his head and hit Loki. Your muscles tensed as the God of Mischief's intense glare met yours. The older brother let out a hearty laugh, before turning to you and pulling you from the room,  
"Best we leave, (Name), I have seen that look before, and it is far from good!" again Thor laughed loudly as you both attempted to hide from Loki.

You entered one of the lower levels and found most of the other Avengers either lazing around or trying to fix the busted air conditioner. Between the humid heat within the tower, your own exhaustion and the running you had just done, you wanted to just collapse right then and there. However, the threat of a pissed off Loki played at the back of your mind. Clint, Steve and Natasha were sitting on a large, plush couch and looked at you both, obviously confused from your dishevelled appearances.  
"What happened to you two…?" Natasha asked, standing as if readying herself for an attack.  
"Loki…" Thor huffed, as you stumbled forward sheepishly and fell back onto Clint and Steve's laps, to tired too care that Steve went a little red from the surprise contact. Clint on the other hand seemed content to poke your cheek and unknot then plait your damp hair,  
"Save me from the pissed off prince!" you called to no one in particular. Thor, Clint and Steve's laugher filled the room while Natasha simply rolled her eyes. "Hey! Don't give me that look," you pointed at the red head, making her laugh. Everything seemed to be in a daze, probably a mix of the hot temperature and your hyperactive antics before,  
"Have you been drinking, because you seem…"Steve started, stopping for a moment to contemplate the rest of his sentence,  
"Off your face!" Tony called from the distance.  
"I'm not-" You turned your head, attempting to see where he was exactly, but the jagged movement combined with the instability of Steve and Clint's laps caused you to tumble to the ground. Raising your upper body from the ground, you continued. "I don't _think_ I'm drunk…"

Suddenly a droplet of water hit the top of your head. Your brows furrowed and you looked up, thinking a pipe was broken. Nothing… There was only a bare ceiling, and yet, another drop of water hit your head. Just as you were about to ask Tony how his 'sophisticated' towers plumbing managed to break, ice cold water hit you.

It felt like you were drowning for an instant, your entire body was covered in the freezing cold water, it stung like thousands of needles prickling your exposed skin, and made you gasp loudly. Once the deluge ceased, you were left completely drenched. Your (h/c) hair stuck to your face and shoulders, your (colour) tank top clung unnaturally close to your skin, and you were also rather cool, though compared to the other side effects the latter was a god send than everything else. Natasha was trying to hold back her laughter, as was Bruce, and, as for Tony… well… he had no issue showing his delight in your situation. You sighed and pulled your wet hair from your eyes too look around, Thor had received the same punishment as you, only the water that covered him though appeared to be far hotter than your own because his skin was bright red, and poor Steve and Clint had been casualties in _your_ downpour.

Loki stepped through the door, a cool smirk covering his features. It took all your mental strength to stop yourself from getting up and slapping that smile from his face.  
"How did you-" a green glow enveloped Loki's hand, cutting off your sentence. Just great… you had thought his magic had been sealed… apparently not…  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Clint said with a wide grin, standing and looking directly at Loki. Everyone turned their gaze to him expectantly. "WAR."


	2. One Two Three GO!

"Water Fight" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader ~ Chapter 2

"_You know what this means, don't you?" Clint said with a wide grin, standing and looking directly at Loki. Everyone turned their gaze to him expectantly. "WAR."_

Everyone started laughing at Clint's statement, except for Tony and Loki, who had, what looked like a cross between excited and scheming looks over their faces.  
"Challenge accepted!" Tony said, walking over to the larger group.  
"Wait, what?" you asked,  
"I agree with The Man of Iron, I cannot sit idly by and watch as innocent people are caught in Loki's attack," Thor gestured to Clint and Steve. You sighed. Were The Avengers, Earths mightiest heroes, about to start a water war…? Seriously? A playful smile crept onto your lips,  
"I'm in!" you said, throwing your hand in the air in agreement. Nat, Steve and Loki wanted to join in as well, Bruce was the one who took convincing.  
"Okay Bruce, if we promise to take it easy on you, will you play?" Tony begged. Apparently the billionaire was incapable of doing anything fun without his 'Science Bro'. Bruce sighed and placed the wrench in his hand down,  
"I have no choice in the matter, do I?" he said with a nervous smile.  
"Absolutely no choice whatsoever," Tony replied with a grin.

The scheming look on Tony's face from earlier was evident once again when you started talking about the rules.  
"I am NOT wearing this." You exclaimed, throwing the very revealing bikini in Tony's face.  
"Oh come on (Name)! Nat is going to wear one, and we'll all be in speedos!" he gestured to all the men in the room, some giving him a 'wait, you were serious about that?' look. You couldn't help but smile at the thought of all the very fit men before you wearing small speedos, and you were sure a faint blush had formed on your cheeks from the mental images. Luckily Natasha's laugh moved attention from you to her,  
"It will be worth it (Name), believe me…" She said with a grin. You thought it over for a moment, weighing your options… Wear a very small bikini, and get to watch all of the guys run around in speedos… or don't play and get stuck inside without the privilege to watch the sexiness…? You grumbled to yourself before retrieving the bathers from Tony.  
"No reaching for boobs or untying the straps, deal?" you said sternly to all of the males in the room, though it was probably unnecessary to say it to Bruce or Steve. Everyone nodded and parted ways to get ready.

The bikini was nothing less than what you had expected, flimsy (colour) fabric with very thin straps. Your (pale, dark, tanned, etc.) stomach was in full view, as were your legs and back. You wrapped your arms around your middle, attempting to feel a little less exposed, but it did little good. When you rounded the corner and saw Nat, your self-consciousness rose, and confidence hit an all-time low. She was in a black bikini which seemed to hug to her shape perfectly.  
"So _everything_ looks good on you then…?" you asked with a forced smile. She chuckled and shook her head, she was about to reply when movement from the other side of the room caught her attention. A high-pitched wolf whistle left her lips as Thor, Tony and Bruce came into view. Thor replied with a toothy grin as he walked over to the two of you. Tony walked as he normally did, how could they all be so comfortable with so little on?! Thank the Allfather (yes, with the influence of Thor and Loki you had started using their slang) that Bruce seemed as nervous and uncomfortable as you were. You gave each other a sympathetic look.  
"Well, ladies, you certain clean-up nicely," Tony said, eyeing you and Nat. He reached out to the coffee table for his phone,  
"Don't even think about it or I'll tell Pepper about this." The billionaire quickly lowered his phone again.

Steve walked in, his hands crossed over his toned stomach and eyes not meeting with anyone else's,  
"Well, whadda you know, the Capsicle is-,"  
"Don't," Steve interrupted, glaring at Tony, "even say it Stark." He stood, shifting his weight from foot to foot and purposely avoiding looking at you or Nat. You felt bad for Steve, he still wasn't quite accustomed to the present day's acceptance of partial nudity as a result he looked and felt rather awkward when it was thrown at him so mercilessly. His blue eyes met with your (e/c) ones, causing a deep red flush to form on his cheeks.  
"Honestly, this Midguardian garb is extremely uncomfortable," Loki whined as he entered the room, adjusting the material at his waist.  
"Brother, you have such a dim outlook on everything!" Thor boomed, wrapping his muscular arm around Loki. In his attempts to struggle against the more muscular man, Loki's eyes came to rest on you and Nat; a large grin covered his face. Natasha rolled her eyes, and you focused on Clint who had moved to stand atop one of the couches.  
"Okay, good! Now that we're all here, pick your teams!" He announced, "I call NAT!" he said, shooting his hand in the air. Everyone else made their claims, and, not that it surprised you, the eight of you had begun arguing about who was on whose team…  
"Okay, okay, how about we draw colours from a hat?" Tony said, scribbling on torn up paper before throwing them into a cap. Everyone reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of crumpled up paper, at the same time you all opened your hands, revealing what teams you were on. You had blue… your eyes scanned the room for others with the same colour. Thor, Bruce, Steve and Clint had moved into one big huddle. That means – you turned to Loki, Tony and Nat, who were all holding paper with blue scribbles on them. Tony smirked devilishly,  
"Okay team, ready for the single most awesome battle plan ever created?"

The roof seemed the most appropriate place to play… well that was until you saw the rails were very low, and wouldn't prevent anyone from falling hundreds of feet to the ground. However, Tony fixed the issue quickly by ordering J.A.R.V.I.S. to send the dozens of Iron Man suits he had built to patrol the tower and catch anyone (even Loki) if they fell.  
"How can we be sure that those suits will catch us if we fall…?" Steve asked sceptically.  
"Because of this," Tony said, walking beside Clint before grabbing hold of his shoulders and throwing him from the edge of the building. Everyone gasped and ran to the ledge, except for Loki, who had a rather amused look on his face. You scanned the ground below for Clint, but found nothing,  
"Damn it Tony! Warn me beforehand next time!" Clint called. You turned to find him securely in the arms of one of Tony's suits, his own arms crossed irritably. The billionaire smiled,  
"Sure thing Buddy."

Once everyone had calmed down a bit, Tony retrieved various water guns, hoses and a huge box filled with extra-large water balloons which everyone raided at the first opportunity they had. You stopped to think for a moment, why would Tony Stark, the play-boy, billionaire, philanthropist, have so many children's water guns and balloons on hand…? You shrugged off your questions and grabbed a small water pistol and claimed one of the two fire truck-like hoses. Tony also had some of the robots he had built act as walls and shields, which each team placed in strategic places throughout the roof. The other team had claimed a majority of the inside area, which meant your own team was left out in the open, which is never ideal.  
"Are you ready?!" Tony called to the other team.  
"One," Clint's voice replied.  
"Two!" Tony yelled back,  
"Three!" the two said at the same time.

Water was being flung from one end of the roof to the other. You jumped up from your hiding place periodically to back up Nat who dashed forward, dodging an onslaught of water from Thor, Bruce and Steve. Loki used his magic to form illusions of water being thrown at Clint, making him constantly duck for cover when it wasn't needed. Just as Nat was about to pounce on Bruce and attack with the water balloons, Clint emerged from his hiding place with the hose, and sprayed her with such force that she was sent flying backwards. You quickly stood and returned the favour, sending Clint flying backwards into a shelf of liquor. Tony cringed and stood up to ensure his collection wasn't damaged; Steve took advantage of his distraction and hit him square in the face.

From then, it was _on_. Clint came back with a vengeance, as did Natasha. They shared hits and threw blows at each other at a ferocious speed, so fast in fact that everyone was too scared to interfere, and decided to leave them to their flirting. Thumping footsteps drew your attention from the master assassins. Thor was coming forward, running directly at you. You used the hose and hit him in the chest, however he didn't slow at all; in fact you were sure his speed had increased. In one fell swoop he scaled the half wall you were behind, and pulled you into a tight, wet hug.  
"Brother Steve, NOW!" he called over his shoulder. You struggled in Thor's grip but couldn't break free. Steve and Bruce then charged forward, managing to take out Tony and Loki in an instant. Thor lifted you up and carried you over to Steve, who looked at you sympathetically.  
"Sorry, (Name)…" Steve said before Thor dropped you on the ground and moved out of the way as Steve drenched you from head to toe with the hose. You cleared the water from your eyes and glared up at Steve, who lifted his hand defensively before pointing at a chuckling Thor. "It was his idea!" he said quickly. You nodded, knowing _exactly_ what you wanted to do.

Side-stepping the still fighting assassins, you entered Tony's bar and scooped several blocks of ice into your hands before returning to the others.  
"Uh… (Name)… What are you doing…?" Tony asked as you passed him, he combed his hand through his hair.  
"Wanna help?" you smiled wickedly, your eyes darting to the distracted Thor who was talking with Bruce, Steve and Loki.  
"Of course." He replied with the same wide grin.

By some divine grace, you managed to sneak up behind the God of Thunder. You mouthed the words, "One. Two. Three." to Tony, on 'three' you pulled the material away from Thor's waist and dumped your hand full of ice into his speedos, at the same time Tony dumped a freezing bucket of water on his head. The initial reaction was hilarious, the gasping for air and surprisingly feminine squeal, however, when Thor realised there was ice in his speedos, and he began jostling, which looked more like an awkward dance, to get it out, everyone started laughing.

Then Nat returned to the rest of the group, dragging Clint behind by the ear,  
"You guys lost… _seriously_!?" she exclaimed. Bruce and Steve smirked at each other before spinning around, aiming their weapons directly at the red head. However, Nat was faster, and used a dazed Clint as a human shield.  
"Blame Stark, he is a _useless_ tactician," Loki growled, Tony replied with a scoff.  
"I did more than you did Reindeer Games." Loki's eyebrow arched irritably as he reached for a bucket of water and dumped it over Tony's head. The billionaire sharply turned and glared at the raven haired, man. "Screw teams, you are _dead_." He said as he snatched the hose from Steve and turned to hit Loki in the face with a burst of cold water.

Utter chaos followed, water was thrown in every direction and _no one_ was safe. But, as usual, things started getting out of hand, punches were thrown, and insults yelled. You and Bruce decided that the outdoors probably wasn't the best place to be, especially since water conducts electricity, and headed for the safety of the lounge room, little did you know you had been followed…

Just as you sat down, the strings of you bikini began to loosen, quick as a flash your hands caught the fabric before it could fall completely. Your head whipped around to Bruce, whose eyes were wide in shock. No one was there but him, and he had not done it… Suddenly the fabric was ripped from your grasp, and you were left completely topless.


	3. Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum and Clint

"Water Fight" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader ~ Chapter 3

_Just as you sat down, the strings of you bikini began to loosen, quick as a flash your hands caught the fabric before it could fall completely. Your head whipped around to Bruce, whose eyes were wide in shock. No one was there but him, and he had not done it… Suddenly the fabric was ripped from your grasp, and you were left completely topless._

"DAMN IT!" you cursed loudly, your voice echoing through the towers walls endlessly. Your feet slammed against the tiles as you chased after the bikini top floating away. You stopped dead in your tracks as it disappeared outside, the blazing sunlight on the roof impaired your vision, making it look like everything outside was glowing a vibrant yellow. You would have slumped and allowed your arms to rest against your sides, had they not been the only thing covering your exposed chest. "Who was it?!" you called to whoever it was outside. The only response you were offered was stifled laughing. Your lips pursed as you tried to force back the expletives and insults that were rushing to your mind. Loki had something to do with this… even if we wasn't the ringleader, there was magic involved… Tony probably came up with the idea… and Clint was probably involved as well. Your muscles tensed, you weren't about to give them the satisfaction of seeing you like this. You turned on your heels and headed directly for your room.

The hallways were quiet… it was almost a cliché to say it, but they were too quiet for your liking. All the doors to the other rooms were closed, allowing no light into the hallway at all. You turned on the light switch, but nothing happened…  
"This tower sucks..." you growled irritably while heading off into the darkness, choosing to just head to your room instead of opening the doors to others rooms, for fear of being accused of snooping. Your room was barely halfway down the hallway, and, even without the ability to see clearly, your body knew when it had walked far enough. You reached for the handle and tried to turn it. Your brows furrowed almost instantly. The bedrooms could be locked, but very rarely were… and you knew you hadn't locked your door on the way out. You tried to turn the handle again, harder this time, but you were still left with the same result. You groaned loudly and allowed your hands to fall to your sides as you leaned forward to rest your forehead on the cool door. Suddenly the lights turned on. Quickly you stood up straight and returned your arms to your chest.  
"Who's there?" you asked looking from one end of the hallway to the other and then back again. Loki and Tony's chuckling echoed around you, which only served to piss you off more than you already were. You trudged back down the hallway, tired of the stupid game Loki and Tony were playing.

By the time you re-entered the lounge room, Steve, Nat and Thor were all sitting with Bruce. When Steve caught a sight of you, his cheeks turned a deep crimson; Nat paid less attention to your appearance and instead focused on teasing Steve. Thor's eyes were fixated on you for a moment, before he noticed your pissed off demeanour. Bruce stood, retrieved something from behind the bar, before walking back over to you.  
"I knew Tony was going to do _something_ like this…" he murmured, offering you a shirt. Now that he was closer you could see the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. You gladly took the shirt, and somehow managed to get it on without flashing the men in front of you.  
"Thanks Bruce," you said, fastening the last button on the shirt. The (colour) shirt hung awkwardly on your (adj.) frame, the shoulders slightly too big, and the neckline lower than you would have liked, but, it was better than nothing. "Can someone please tell me where Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum are? Also Clint so I can kick his arse for not stopping them." You grumbled.  
"Still on the roof I think…" Steve said, immediately you ran off in the direction of the roof. Nat called something over her shoulder; however, in your moment of rage you couldn't hear her and continued forward to the open door.

Stepping out onto the roof blinded you for a moment because of the bright sun. When your vision finally cleared, you were greeted with the grinning faces of Tony and Loki,  
"Wait! (Name)!" Natasha called, you looked over your shoulder, but it was too late, Tony grabbed your hand and yanked you into the open space of the roof.  
"Too late! She's on the roof and not in the bikini!" Tony called triumphantly.  
"Wait… what?" you asked with your brows furrowed. Nat face palmed and slowed to a walking pace.  
"She didn't agree to those stupid rules Tony." She said, moving to join you, Tony and Loki. You tore your wrist out of the billionaires grip and crossed your arms.  
"What are you two talking about…?" you asked, looking between Tony and Nat. An unsettling smile formed on both Tony and Loki's faces,  
"It was a rule we agreed on while you were changing…" the red haired woman answered dully,  
"And that rule was…" you urged her to continue.  
"That anyone who stepped on the roof without the proper attire on would be forced to serve as the maid of anyone on the roof at the time they stepped foot on it." The smile on Tony and Loki's face grew wider, and your stomach hit the ground. "So for the next two days, you'll be my personal maid, and then Reindeer Games gets you for the next two."  
"Seeing as it was me who lured her out here with magic, I believe she should serve _me_ first. Stark." Loki said sternly. Were they really… They were fighting over who gets to be your 'Master' for the first two days! A sickening knot formed in your stomach.  
"Well as it was my idea, _Rock of Ages_, I think-,"  
"Hey! What about me?!" Clint called from… somewhere… Everyone looked around for him, it was only when he kicked the vent cover from its hinges and jumped down from the wall that everyone knew where he was. "Oh, yeah, and after Loki, Clint gets you." You glared at Tony for a moment, but something hit you,  
"No, no, no. You said 'anyone _on_ the roof'. Clint wasn't _on_ the roof… he was hiding in a vent, so, he doesn't count." Wait, what were you saying? You were most definitely _not_ going to be their maid. "But that is beside the point. One, I didn't agree to this _stupid_ rule, and two, I am _NO ONES_ maid." You growled, heading back to the lounge room.

You didn't get as far as you wanted though, because Loki appeared directly in front of you, and took a tight hold of your shoulders.  
"Come now (Name)," the raven haired man said with a devious smile, "Wont you play nice..?" his 'seductive' tone made you want to punch him in the face.  
"And besides, (Name), the game doesn't work like that… You're our servant for the next four days." Tony said with a smirk. You shook your head, and shoved Loki's hands away from you,  
"I'm not going to _serve_ either of you!" you muttered irritably before escaping to the solitude of one of the lower levels.

You heard Steve, Bruce, Nat and Thor searching for you hours ago, but you didn't feel like being found… Loki, Tony and Clint had succeeded in humiliating and demeaning you in front of everyone. You were aware that the others didn't think it was your fault _or_ decision to walk around Stark Tower topless, but it didn't change your need to be alone. You sighed and looked around the small laboratory. It was still being reconstructed after an incident with 'The Other Guy' that made him destroy many of Tony's expensive toys. You smiled at the memory of Tony's pain and sorrow,  
"Serves you right…" you murmured to yourself while pulling your knees to your chest. The destruction of the laboratory also meant that J.A.R.V.I.S. wasn't functioning properly in the room, and allowed you to hide without detection from the A.I.

You slowly eased back against the soft lounge. It was comfortable for the first few moments; however a broken metal spring caught in your back and forced you to move. You sighed and rolled from the couch, choosing instead to head out to what remained of the balcony. Plastic covers and beams of wood were laid over one large chunk of concrete that were missing from the ground, and a thick rope closed off the large gap in the railing. You cautiously leaned against the metal and looked out to the buildings in front of you. The sun was just setting, sending a deep orange hue across the still bustling city below you. It had cooled slightly, and the air had a crisp, fresh scent and feel to it. And as you were dozens of stories above the ground, the sound of the wind and trees were the only things able to reach you. Peaceful moments were few and far between when working and living with The Avengers, but at that moment you felt at ease.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat from behind you. You turned and found…


	4. Plans, Deals and Revenge

"Water Fight" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader ~ Chapter 4

***  
_The sun was just setting, sending a deep orange hue across the still bustling city below you. It had cooled slightly, and the air had a crisp, fresh scent and feel to it. And as you were dozens of stories above the ground, the sound of the wind and trees were the only things able to reach you. Peaceful moments were few and far between when working and living with The Avengers, but at that moment you felt at ease._

_Suddenly someone cleared their throat from behind you. You turned and found…  
_***

Bruce. He was leaning slightly against the semi-destroyed door frame, a sympathetic smile covering his face. A soft, relieved sigh escaped your lips. Thank _God_ it wasn't Tony, Clint or… Your moment of relief was ruined by the approaching figures. It was Natasha, and she was _literally_ dragging Loki behind her by the ear. Besides the discontent irritation nagging at the back of your mind, you couldn't help but laugh. The high and mighty God of Mischief was being dragged around by Natasha like a naughty child.  
"Good you found her." Natasha let out a drained breath.  
"Listen you mewling-," before Loki could finish his sentence, Nat twisted her wrist; causing Loki's ear to turn in, what looked like, an unnatural position. Bruce snickered softly at the scene before the two of you,  
"(Name)," the brunette man started. Your (e/c) eyes lifted from a pained Loki, to Bruce. "We have a proposition for you..." Your brows furrowed,  
"What…?" you asked. Nat and Bruce smiled, before Loki was thrown at you, he landed a few feet from where you were, almost landing in the large gap of the veranda.  
"I refuse to offer this ridiculous deal." Loki spat, returning to his feet. "I will help (Name) if I get what _I_ want." He growled. The small amount of hope that had begun to build in your stomach was replaced with a vacant, empty, pit when Loki turned back to you.

A large, sly smirk had pulled at his lips, and there was something behind his emerald green eyes that sent a shiver down your spine.  
"She won't agree to it…" Nat stated dully.  
"Then she'll serve both Stark _and_ I." he replied not even bothering to turn to the red head to reply. No, instead his intense gaze was locked firmly on you.  
"What deal are you offering then?" you just managed to choke out. Bruce and Nat looked nervously at each other,  
"I will help you get back at both Barton _and_ Stark, if you agree to serve as my _personal_ maid for an entire day. Meaning, twenty-four hours straight." He said, the smirk never moving from his face. You bit your lip. Being Loki's maid for an entire day was definitely better than serving multiple for people for several days each… But wait… why was he only trying to claim you for a day? The way the wager had been explained to you on the roof, you were supposed to serve each person for at least two days…  
"Tony was being a dick when he explained the rules to you, it was only supposed to be a day per person. Not two…" Natasha explained, having apparently read your mind. Damn… so he wasn't really giving anything up…  
"Why are you offering such a thing Loki?" you asked, unable to push you suspicions and scepticism aside. "What does it matter to you if I'm a maid to you _and_ Tony?" Loki thought over your question for a moment,  
"I don't like sharing my playthings." He said dully. You sighed sluggishly.  
"I don't have another choice… I'd rather be a maid for one day than two…" hesitantly you reached your hand forward. "Deal…" you murmured. Immediately a grin spread across Loki's features, he then reached forward and shook your hand.  
"Pleasure doing business with you…" he replied. Your stomach twisted, was this really the best idea…?

Suddenly the world around you _literally_ began to melt away. Your (e/c) eyes searched for something that could explain it, but there was nothing, only you and- _Loki_. You bit back your insults and anger,  
"What did you _do_?" you asked, as the world returned to normal. Loki didn't answer, he only turned back to Nat and Bruce with a triumphant grin,  
"(Name) has agreed to my terms. A deal has been made that _cannot_ be undone. She gets what she wants. And I get what _I_ want." Nat gave Bruce a look that you couldn't quite read, but the situation in its entirety suddenly didn't sit well with you.

You returned to the higher levels with Nat, Bruce and Loki. On the way up, you were told that the 'torturous fun' would begin tomorrow morning, nice and early. You had to smile just because you knew Tony definitely would not like being woken up early.

When the elevator opened Tony and Clint started to move towards you. Nope, you weren't going to give them a chance to apologise; mainly because if they did, you probably would have thought twice about using Loki to get back at them. As soon as you could squeeze past Bruce and Loki and get through the elevators doors, you did, and quickly walked towards your room. Tony and Clint looked clearly disappointed as you walked passed, but you didn't care. When you saw Thor stick his head out of the kitchen door, his mouth filled with pop tarts, it took all of your resolve not to burst out laughing. Just get to your room. Just get to your room, wait for tomorrow and revenge. Don't stop to explain anything. Nat and Bruce will tell Steve and Thor… maybe not Thor, he has had trouble keeping secrets… Anyway, they would get everyone up to speed so they were all in on the planned revenge. Just get to your room. You were so deep in your own head that you barely even registered that you were standing in front of your door. You sighed.  
"I have to get out of my head…" you murmured before entering.

Like always, you couldn't take your own advice, and you spent much of the night pondering what would happen tomorrow. Around the 3am mark, you were finally able to sleep, even if it was sleep plagued by ridiculous scenarios about the following day…

You could feel the warming sunlight on your cheeks; the thick blankets covered much of your body and sent a soothing wave through you. Yep. Sleep was the _best_. You rolled over to face away from the sunlight. It may have been nice and warm, but it would probably wake you up as it rose higher into the sky; and you definitely did _not_ want that.  
"Do you want my help and expertise, or not?" You heard Loki grumble from somewhere in your room. Your (e/c) eyes begrudgingly cracked open.

Loki was standing beside your bed, his arms crossed over his chest impatiently. You groaned as the sheets were thrown from your legs. You inhaled sharply and sat up, trying to reclaim the blankets, but failing miserably.  
"Get up (Name)." Nat ordered from the doorway. You sighed and flung yourself back onto your pillows then rubbed your eyes,  
"I _am_ up…" you grumbled.

When Loki and Nat finally dragged you from your bed, you were told of everything that was planned.  
"Steve, Bruce, Thor and Pepper know what's going on, but they will only help out when their specific skills are needed." Nat explained as the three of you moved silently through Stark Tower.  
"What about you?" you asked the red head.  
"I have a mission to go on, but I'll _definitely_ help with the first prank…" she said with a grin. Your eyebrows rose,  
"And what would that be?" you asked, turning to Loki, who had the same wide grin as Nat. He then pulled two large bottles of super strength hair dye from under his jacket.  
"I personally think pink suits Stark more, and lilac for Barton, but it _is_ up to you." You smiled wickedly. This was going to be _awesome_.  
"I agree _completely_ Loki…" you replied, making a B-line for Clint's room.

It was Natasha's job to 'distract' Clint while Loki snuck the two of you into Clint's bathroom. You emptied nearly all of Clint's shampoo into the sink and poured the colouring into the bottle to replace what you had removed. While you were doing that, Loki was busy fiddling with… something… You placed the shampoo bottle back on the shelf you found it before moving to look over Loki's shoulder. He had filled a large bucket with silver glitter. Your brows furrowed,  
"What are you doing?" you whispered. A large smirk pulled at the corners of Loki's mouth,  
"You'll have to wait and see." he replied. "J.A.R.V.I.S. you know what to do." He said. Immediately a metal claw reached down and gathered up the bucket, holding it in the shadows above the door. Loki turned, grabbed your hand and teleported the two of you out of Clint's bathroom.

Your heart was racing and adrenaline flooded your system. You started to understand _why_ Loki was the God of Mischief. It was so much fun!  
"I can't believe you got J.A.R.V.I.S. to go along with this!" you exclaimed in as much of a whisper as you could manage. "How did you do it?" you asked. Loki chuckled.  
"That was the work of Dr. Banner. Come now, we have to get to Stark's bathroom before he wakes up." His arm snaked around your waist as you were both enveloped in a green light.

Loki had used his magic on you a few times already that morning, but you were still trying to get used to it.  
"I thought you didn't like using that power…" you slurred your words slightly, as your head finally stopped spinning. Maybe another hit of adrenaline would help to overcome the slight nausea. Your eyes finally focused, and you found yourself in Tony's lavish bathroom. Loki quickly took the pink hair dye from your hands and started the switch over.  
"I don't, but in circumstances such as this, it's easier…" he murmured back. You rubbed your temple and took the bottle back from Loki,  
"Don't you have some glitter to play with?" you teased with a grin. The raven haired man chuckled and retrieved a bucket and large bag of gold glitter from one of the cupboards. "How long have you been planning this for exactly…?" you asked. Loki was about to respond when the door suddenly flung open.

Your heart felt like it stopped for a moment. Damn it. You were caught… Tony was about to walk in and ruin _everything_. Your worry and unease was settled when Pepper slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
"You have to hurry up, I don't know how much longer I can occupy Tony…" she said seriously before inhaling deeply and returning to the bedroom she shared with Tony.

You and Loki locked gazes for a moment before hurrying to finish your designated tasks. There were quiet footsteps outside of the door just as you placed the shampoo back on the rack. Crap. The doorknob was turning, and you could hear Pepper on the other side protesting against Tony entering. You were frozen, too nervous to move or even think of an adequate excuse. Loki groaned and practically dragged you into the nearest hiding place he could find, which just happened to be the adjoining walk-in closet.

Loki had you pulled tightly to his chest, he was apparently just as nervous as you were. Tony entered the bathroom, Pepper hot on his heels. Through the slight crack in the door you saw him turn, confusion covering his features. Pepper started stumbling over her words, before Tony sighed and pulled her into a soft kiss. Immediately your cheeks began to heat up. Loki shifted behind you, drawing your attention away from Tony and Pepper,  
"Shall we leave and wait for the fun to begin?" He asked with a smirk. You glanced towards the door you had just come through; the sound of the shower starting reached your ears.  
"Most _definitely_…" you said as the green light once again surrounded the two of you.

Everyone was waiting in the kitchen, it was the best place to both hear and see whoever Clint and Tony's rooms. Natasha and Pepper somehow managed to escape the two men, and joined the group a little later than everyone else.  
"Have _fun_?" you nudged Nat with a grin. The deadpan look on her face made you giggle uncontrollably. However, when two very girlish screams echoed down the hallways, everyone became eerily silent. The water cut off in both rooms suddenly,  
"One, Two, Three-," Loki counted aloud before the girlish screams sounded again. A few moments later Tony and Clint ran into the room in nothing more than a towel, their hairs coloured fluorescent pink and purple, with glitter covering their still slightly damp bodies. Everyone erupted into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Oh yes, even if the day had only just begun, you knew it would _definitely_ be a _good_ day.


	5. Pranks, Pranks Everywhere

"Water Fight" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader ~ Chapter 5

_***  
"One, Two, Three-," Loki counted aloud before the girlish screams sounded again. A few moments later Tony and Clint ran into the room in nothing more than a towel, their hairs coloured fluorescent pink and purple, with glitter covering their still slightly damp bodies. Everyone erupted into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Oh yes, even if the day had only just begun, you knew it would definitely be a good day.  
***_

Tony had absolutely no shame and decided that he would proudly walk around the Tower in a towel with fluorescent pink hair and gold glitter. Clint on the other hand ran away immediately and tried to wash the colour off. He returned almost half an hour later, far less sparkly… but that was about it... His hair was still coloured bright purple, and had even leaked down to stain certain areas of his eyebrows.  
"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Nat asked, packing the last of her things into her bags. Tony scoffed,  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" he mumbled, shovelling bacon and eggs into his face.  
"If I knew _you_ were going to get back at us for the little prank we played on (Name), I would have slept with one eye open…" Clint said to Natasha. You had to muffle a laugh. It was all a part of the plan. Nat would take the blame for the prank, along with Loki, enabling you to get a few more shots at them without their knowledge.  
"How'd Rock of Ages get out of the punishment anyway?" Tony grumbled, pointing at Loki.  
"Please, not even Nat could get one up on The God of Mischief… But believe me, he'll get what's coming to him…" you warned with a glare. The raven-haired man smirked.  
"I am looking forward to it…" he glanced over to you for a moment before returning his attention to the now bickering Tony and Clint.  
"It's bullshit… How come he got the fabulous colour?" Tony whined. "I'm _far_ more fabulous than Hawkie…!" for some reason, Tony's voice sounded more high-pitched than normal.  
"Oh please!" Clint replied, stealing a few more pieces of bacon and toast rom Tony's plate before shoving them into his mouth. "Purple suits me much better than it would on you!" Your brows furrowed. The same thing had happened to Clint's voice…  
"Wait for it…" Loki whispered into your ear after appearing next to you. You watched the two men curiously for a moment, not noticing any changes, until the towel Tony was wearing began to fill out… His hips widened, and hair grew in length considerably. The two stopped arguing for a moment when they realised what was happening. One word; Genderbend.

Tony and Clint shrieked, though, you couldn't tell if it was out of joy or fear. You turned to Loki, who had a pleased smirk on his face,  
"How'd you do it…?" you whispered, earning a low, dark chuckle from Loki.  
"A potion, in their food…" you had to stop yourself from laughing, but failed miserably. Tony hiked the towel from his hips to his now predominant chest, and turned.  
"Is there something I'm missing?" he… she… Tony pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. You couldn't stop laughing, and managed to stumble over your own feet.  
"It was you… Wasn't it…?" Clint growled as the last of his masculine voice finally slipped away beneath the girly squeaks.

After Tony and Clint had found out it was you who pulled the prank on them, they were furious. When they realised Loki was helping you, along with _all_ of the other Avengers, and that you weren't even close to being finished, they were _terrified_. Unfortunately you weren't able to control your laughing, which gave Tony and Clint the perfect opportunity to run away. You were worried to begin with, but Bruce assured you that he had reprogrammed J.A.R.V.I.S. to ensure only certain people would be able to leave Stark Tower, and that Tony's suits would be 'temporarily disabled'. Something told you it involved Thor and Steve playing around with the suits until they broke. Pushing that aside, there was only one thing left to do; _find them_.

The other Avengers were assembling a 'special surprise' for later on in the day, which meant you were stuck with the God of Mischief again. Loki led the way down the darkened hallway. You wanted to face-palm for being so stupid. This was _Tony's_ tower. _Of course_ he would know how to manipulate the building… Cutting off the power may not stop J.A.R.V.I.S. from locking them in, but it would stop his advanced sensors, making it harder for you to find them.

Loki stopped walking while you were in thought, and you ran straight into his back,  
"Watch it…" the raven haired man growled. You stifled the smartass remark that snapped into your mind and walked around an unmoving Loki and tried to enter the door to his right, but before you had a chance to the raven-haired man grabbed you and pulled your back to his chest, successfully stopping you from moving any further. You were about to turn and abuse the irritating man, but something in the room caught your eye. You shooed Loki's hands from your body and moved closer, enjoying the amusing sight before you.

Clint and Tony had changed their clothes, or towel in the case of Tony. They were both wearing extra-large t-shirts with baggy shorts on. Tony was under one of the computers built into the wall trying to 'fix' J.A.R.V.I.S., Clint - -… Well… Clint was doing what most males would be doing after being turned into the opposite sex. He was playing, rather curiously, with his new 'assets'. He was standing in front of a super reflective piece of metal and… well… _Playing_ with them… You would have face-palmed had his expression not been the most hilarious thing on the face of the earth. It was a cross between intense curiosity and uncontrollable joy. You wanted to laugh, but, having apparently sensed your need to laugh, placed his hand over your mouth,  
"If you scare the animals, they'll scatter and you'll never catch them…" You looked over your shoulder and Loki shot you a settling look. You took a deep breath in and nodded. Loki then released you and slowly made his way to the door frame, you followed cautiously behind.  
"Damn it J.A.R.V.I.S.! ANSWER ME!" Tony yelled as he threw the tool in his hand at the wall.  
"Dimitte me Domine. Lorem Doctor, ad me, nisi fuerit reprogrammed respondebit tibi in hac forma…" The AI responded. You weren't entirely sure what language it was, but as long as Tony didn't know it, you didn't care. At that moment Clint turned around and put his hands on his curvy hips,  
"Why are we even hiding? Between the two of us, I'm sure we can fight back just fine!" The high-pitched tone to Clint's voice was incredibly irritating. Wait… was it the pitch, or the fact that he thought he could actually beat you at pranking? You glared at the female Clint, who was blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

You glanced to Loki who gave you a nod. Good. The cameras were back online, meaning J.A.R.V.I.S. could follow them through any room they went into. A wicked smirk pulled at the corners of your mouth as you lifted a small device to your lips.  
"J.A.R.V.I.S. if you would, please initiate operation J.B. Oh – and make sure Tony can hear your response to _me_." You saw Loki chuckle softly.  
"Of course Miss (Last Name)," The AI replied though the speakers in Stark Tower. Almost instantly Tony and Clint turned towards the speaker.  
"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" the billionaire asked nervously. However, instead of replying, J.A.R.V.I.S. blasted one of the most obnoxious songs you knew; Baby by Justin Beiber. The look on their faces made you laugh. The noise you were making was barely enough to overthrow the thumping volume of the song, but Clint had apparently heard you, and he and Tony quickly ran out of the room. Your wicked smile returned. Oh please bo- _girls_. As if it would be _that_ easy to escape.

No matter what room they entered, J.A.R.V.I.S. would play that song. You returned to the higher levels, waiting for them to be brave and try their luck at the upper stories. It took far longer than you had thought. So much so that J.A.R.V.I.S. had managed to cycle through the playlist you had made for the AI to play over seven times; but when the elevator finally went off, you were more than ready for them.

You weren't sure who took the first shot, probably Bruce, but the next thing you knew both Tony and Clint were covered in rainbow coloured silly string. Clint was like a fish out of water and didn't know what to do at all, he ran one direction, only to get hit, and he would then turn and run back to where he came from. Tony on the other hand reacted spectacularly well. Sure, the first few second he was in utter shock, but once his mind was able to catch-up, he quickly dodged out of the way, ducking behind one of the large chairs, before he made his way over to your stock of silly string cans and stealing several. He then threw one at Clint who tripped over his own feet just to catch it. When Clint recovered, he quickly jumped atop the nearby counter top and sprayed Steve right in the face.  
"Brother Steve!" Thor yelled, running straight towards the stunned super soldier. Tony took advantage of Thor's haste and tripped him over, sending him head face first onto the ground. Clint then turned towards you, a mischievous smile tugging at his plump lips.  
"Loki, NOW!" you called, not wanting Clint to get any closer. Almost instantly glue rained down on both Tony and Clint. Not just any glue, no. This was the most expensive super glue Tony's credit card could buy. But that wasn't the end. You and Bruce had both agreed that they looked stunning in the glitter earlier in the morning, so, you and the brunette scientist quickly grabbed two buckets filled with gold and silver glitter and threw it at the two genderbent Avengers.

Once the cascade of shimmering glitter finally dissipated, you were able to clearly see your handiwork. Tony and Clint were covered head-to-toe in gold and silver glitter, super glue covered parts of their bodies that the glitter couldn't quite reach, including their shrinking hair- - Wait… What? Your brows furrowed you were able to comprehend what was happening. The two were reverting back to their original states. Their hips and chests began to shrink and their hair returned to their normal lengths. Oh well. They still looked absolutely _fabulous_ in their current state.

Tony walked forward, seemingly in a daze, but when you noticed the smirk on his face, you knew to be wary, and when his glitter covered form pounced at Bruce and knocked him down onto the ground rather roughly. Loki materialised behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
"This won't end well…" he whispered before teleporting you to a room you recognised to be several stories above the one you were just in.  
"What are you -," you were cut off by the sudden shock of tremors in the floor. There was yelling, a ferocious roar and the sound of metal being torn and concrete being crushed. "The Other Guy…?" you asked Loki. He nodded. You sighed irritably. Great. Just great…

It took several hours to calm Bruce to the state that he returned to normal, and after that, there was an executive decision that the payback day was over. Tony and Clint had both suffered enough at the hands of The Other Guy, but, suffice to say that they wouldn't dare mess with you… for a little while at least. You took a deep breath and walked through to one of the balconies. Today had been _spectacular_. You wouldn't have wanted it to go any other way. Everything went to plan, and everything ran so smoothly… Well… other than the situation with The Other Guy. You let out an exhausted sigh and peacefully closed your eyes as you leaned against the cool metal railing. Everything was just perfect…  
"You should go and have a rest, it was a long day…" Loki suddenly called from behind you. Your eyes snapped open when his arms wrapped around your waist. "Besides, I like to have my maids well rested before a day of serving…" Loki leaned forward and gently ran his lips over your neck. Your eyes widened in response and your body went rigid. Shit.


	6. Finale?

"Water Fight" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader ~ Chapter 6

_***  
"You should go and have a rest, it was a long day…" Loki suddenly called from behind you. Your eyes snapped open when his arms wrapped around your waist. "Besides, I like to have my maids well rested before a day of serving…" Loki leaned forward and gently ran his lips over your neck. Your eyes widened in response and your body went rigid. Shit.  
***_

You had had such a great day, and then Loki just decided to ruin it, and when Tony found out about the deal you had been all but forced to make, your life became a living _hell_. You should have seen it coming really, even if Tony and Loki fight from time to time, they always band together for the sake of the greater evil, and band together they did. Tony made a deal with Loki. The billionaire wouldn't bother trying to get Loki back, if you served him as well. At that point, you went to bed, too tired and irritated to put up with them any longer. However, that didn't stop you from hearing them plot and scheme what they were going to do with you... You shuddered. It was going to _suck_.

You managed to find sleep at around thee in the morning, and it _hadn't_ been a good sleep in the slightest. Your dreams had been filled with different images of what you feared Loki would do to you. Some were _almost_ bearable, others... not so much. You shifted in your sleep; all of a sudden it had become too warm on one side. The change in temperature forced you out of your deep sleep. You could hear the soft rustling of sheets, whispered murmurs and soft footsteps. Someone was in your room. No... Wait... there were two. All of the time spent around Natasha had taught you to react without thinking, and so, you did.

Your eyes snapped open as you pulled the quilt to cover the figure that had taken up residence next to you, while shoving the other person away with your leg. In the split second it took for your mind to catch-up with what your body had just done, the person you had trapped underneath the blanket pulled you down to the bed and pinned you there. It was then that you realised who it was. Loki.

Your eyes widened. Why was Loki in your bed?! You looked towards the other person you kicked off of the bed; it was Tony. You bit back your need to yell at them and tried to free yourself from the raven haired man's grip. Of course it didn't work. His strength was far superior to your own. You had no hope of ever breaking his hold on you.  
"Now, now, _Dove_... Calm down..." he said in a calm tone, which sent a twinge of fear through your stomach, though you would never show it. "You wouldn't want to irritate your _Masters_, would you?" he asked with a smirk. You opened your mouth, readying yourself to abuse the hell out of Loki, but you quickly stopped yourself. Just get through the day without pissing them off. Just get through the day without pissing them off. That would be your mantra. You gnawed your lower lip and shook your head.  
"No..." you forced out with a small smile. Loki let you to sit up, allowing Tony to wrap his arms around your waist.  
"Good. Then you won't mind changing into something we _both_ find more appealing." Immediately your smile dropped. Wait... What?

Loki and Tony left you alone with a full length dress travel bag laid out on your bed. You stared at the thin bag for what seemed like hours before you finally mustered enough courage to open it. It definitely wasn't as bad as you had imagined. You had imagined a far skimpier outfit than the one you were left with... but still... You _didn't_ want to wear it.

You looked at yourself in the mirror, the image that reflected back at you made you cringe. You were a maid... a _sexy_ maid. The skirt was too high for your liking and neckline too low. You ran your hands up your sides. The only real upside was that the rigid corset turned made your curves almost perfect, _Black Widow_ perfect. You let out a soft sigh as you placed the bow clip in your hair before leaving the security of your room to begin your 'service' of Tony and Loki. You shuddered. How were you going to survive this?

The walk down the hallways passed far too quickly. You walked slower than normal, and yet arrived faster than if you had sprinted, or, maybe your mind just sped up the entire process without your consent... Either way, you just wanted everything to be over already. Every step you took, you could feel the skirt lifting to show your lace underwear, and you had to keep adjusting the push-up bra. It was irritating you already... As you neared the corner, you heard hushed whispers coming from Loki and Tony. You supressed a sigh and rounded the corner.

The two of them were waiting for you, not that it surprised you though, but what _was_ a slight shock to you was the fact that they were _both_ so _obviously_ staring at your bouncing breasts. You crossed your arms over your chest and glared at them. That managed to break their concentration. Loki raised a brow and Tony smirked.  
"I had him put you in that dress for a reason, there's no need to hide from us..." you wanted to smack the billionaire across the face. Your arms tightened over your chest as your gaze moved to Loki. The Asgardian Prince just shrugged his shoulders and smirked.  
"I think I agree with Stark," he said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. You gnawed on your lower lip before lowering your arms with a huff.  
"Whatever. Let's just get this over with..." you growled dully.

You spent much of the day running around after Tony and Loki; refilling their drinks, bending over to pick up objects they dropped, and other meaningless tasks. The rest of The Avengers decided to spare you the humility of doing all of their requests in front of other people, so they went out for the day, though, not everyone agreed. Clint wanted to stay and play with you as well, but he wasn't the one who made a deal with Loki, so, the master assassin was forcibly removed from Stark Tower by Natasha.

By five o'clock you had had enough, and had taken refuge in the kitchen after Tony requested an early dinner. Your muscles were stiff and waist was sore from the tight corset, so you took the opportunity to stand in front of Tony's expensive refrigerator, and soak in its coldness. You weren't sure how long you stood in the cool air, but eventually the calls from the billionaire man-child in the other room drew you from your peaceful state.

You quickly threw an 'everything sandwich' together and walked into the lounge room before dropping the plate in front of Tony. There was a moment when your two 'Masters' eyes met, and the next second, Loki 'accidentally' knocked the control for the TV to the ground. His emerald green eyes then moved to you. You mentally groaned and moved to pick the control up. They were such children! If they wanted to stare at your arse all day, they should have just made you walk around naked, not play with your patience! You shook your head as you reached down to pick up the remote control for Loki. Almost immediately you felt his cool fingers run over your butt, and slip under the corners of your underwear. Forgetting what you were supposed to be doing all day, you straightened, turned and slapped Loki with all of your strength.

It was surreal, almost like an outer-body experience. You saw you hand flying towards his cheek. You felt the shooting pain run through your palm and wrist. And you most certainly saw his expression change from one of utter delight to complete shock. You heard the muffled sounds of Tony's voice, and it took a moment for your mind to understand what he had said.  
"(Name)..." he stood and cautiously made his way over to you, pacing his hand on your shoulder. "(Name), calm down... it's all just for fun..." Your eyes finally refocused, and just as they did, you felt tears sting the edges of your eyes. Before they had a chance to fall, you turned away and wiped them away as fast as they fell. "Shit..." Tony muttered under his breath before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around your waist. You really didn't want to cry, and you most certainly didn't want their pity either, but you just couldn't stop yourself. The weight of everything in the past few days mixed with the humiliation of today, and it was just too much for you to handle anymore...

The billionaire turned you around and held you tightly against his chest.  
"(Name) - -," Tony started, but you cut him off,  
"You're both dicks... you know that, right?" you sniffled. Loki chuckled thinking you meant it as a joke, which it _wasn't_. You shot him a glare that stopped him immediately. The Asgardian Prince's mouth pursed before he quickly stood and left you alone with Tony. You found that completely unexpected and out of character... Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head,  
"Just leave him. He'll be fine in a little while... It's just a bruised ego..." he said dully. A knot formed in your stomach as you watched the last of Loki disappear behind one of the hallway walls. You sighed and pushed yourself away from Tony.  
"That doesn't mean I don't feel bad..." you went to kiss Tony on the cheek, but The Billionaire moved his head and forced your lips to meet.

The kiss was soft and sweet; nothing like you had imagined Tony's kisses to be like. You broke apart slowly, and when you did, you felt your cheeks heat up. When you first met Tony you were ever-so-slightly attracted to him, but soon after you met Pepper; his seemingly perfect girlfriend, and stopped yourself from feeling anything romantic towards him... so why...? Why did he kiss you!? You shook your head to remove the round-a-bout thoughts, and followed after Loki. Just get away, and deal with it later...

In the twenty minutes it took you to find Loki, you had cooled down quite a bit, and all but forgotten about the kiss with Tony... Well... Kind of...

You found The Good of Mischief sulking on one of the balconies. Maybe slapping him wasn't the best way to go about it... You swallowed the lump in your throat and stepped out onto the balcony.  
"Loki..." you started softly. Instantly you saw him go tense, but he didn't turn around, or give you any sort of acknowledgement. You sighed softly and nervously pulled on the edges of your dress before stepping forward, "Loki, I know you can hear me..." The Asgardian scoffed.  
"I thought you would be too busy sucking on Stark's face to have time for me." He spat bitterly. Ouch. You weren't sure why, but that hurt, badly.  
"It's not like I asked _him_ to kiss _me_ you know..." you wrapped your arms around your stomach just to hold yourself upright. That caught his attention. The raven haired man turned around to face you and stood up.

You both stood, looking into each other's eyes for a few moments, neither sure what to say next.  
"I'm sorry..." he said. You could have sworn your jaw hit the floor. Loki very rarely apologised... _ever_, and to hear him say it to you, it was almost surreal. Your mouth fell open slightly and your arms dropped to your sides. You were at a complete loss for words...

Loki apparently thought you looked unwell, so he stepped forward and held onto your upper arms tightly. It took his touch to snap you out of your daze. You smiled and shook your head to clear the haze.  
"I'm fine..." you lifted your hand to his chest, readying to gently push him away, only... you didn't. The raven haired man slowly pulled you closer, and before you knew it, your lips were pressed firmly against his.

It wasn't like Tony's kiss. Loki's lips were hot, and needy. His hands pulled your waist to meet his. The contact made your body heat up instantly, you... you wanted more... But just as you hooked your arms around Loki's neck, he broke the kiss. He held you for a second before releasing you and leaving you alone on the balcony.  
"Come on (Name), the day isn't over yet." He called from inside. You couldn't even force yourself to reply, so instead you just silently followed behind Loki.

After that, you found the entire experience more enjoyable. There were a few small snags in the argument department, but nothing you couldn't handle. Well... that was what you thought... Eleven o'clock came around and it was time to go to bed... only, Tony and Loki couldn't make up their mind whose bed you'd be sleeping in... You didn't want to sleep with either of them... did you? You bit your lower lip. After being kissed by both of them, you thought everything was going to be awkward, but it wasn't. The two went on with the day without bringing it up again... You groaned loudly as another round started. Tony started it this time...  
"My bed is bigger! And besides, if it weren't for me, she wouldn't have spoken to you again for the rest of the day!" The billionaire said sternly.  
"If it weren't for me, you would be off with the others, and have never had this opportunity in the first place!" Loki growled, clearly irritated they were still arguing. Okay... That was enough... You quickly stood and exited the lounge room. Immediately the two of them followed you, asking a mountain of questions you refused to answer.

You rounded the corner to you bedroom and walked in.  
"If I have to sleep anywhere, I'm going to sleep in my own bed, okay?" You crossed your arms and used the sternest voice you could muster. Almost at the same time, wicked smirks pulled at the corners of their mouths, you had a bad feeling about what was about to happen... Loki suddenly disappeared from your line of sight, only to reappear right behind you, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist.  
"Believe me, we will both enjoy sharing _your_ bed..." he whispered at the same time as Tony moved forward and gently trailed his hands over your hips.  
"Very much," Tony finished with a smirk. Okay... your bad feeling had morphed into a mix of mistrust and... What was that...? _Excitement_...? No... It couldn't be.

All three of you collapsed into a huffing, sweaty heap on your bed. There were no words that could express how you felt after that experience. Amazing? No... Tremendous? No... No matter what words you could manage to come up with, they weren't enough. Then something struck you. Loki was The God of Mischief... Why would he care if Tony tried to get back at him? Loki had magic, and had proven that he could easily beat Tony in a game of pranks...  
"Loki... Why did you accept Tony's offer...?" you asked cautiously. Tony started chuckling as he moved behind you and pulled the blankets over you.  
"Busted Reindeer Games..." The billionaire said with a smirk.  
"I only agreed to Stark's offer because he bet me that he would be able to bed you first." Loki smirked. "But I believe I won that wager." Tony made a noise, acknowledging Loki's statement, but he didn't seem to actually care.

Great... you were just a pawn of one of their sick and twisted games... _again_. You shook your head and sighed, too tired to argue the morality of their wager. The billionaire sensed your irritation draining, and nuzzled into the crook of your neck as he tightened his hold on you, pulling you slightly further away from Loki. The raven haired man didn't seem to like it one bit, so the Asgardian Prince tugged you back towards his chest, which Tony didn't like, so he pulled you back - - You let them play this cycle until you actually wanted to go to sleep; so the next person who pulled you towards them, which just so happened to be Loki, received a rather hearty smack on the stomach. Tony laughed, but you silenced him with a swift kick in the shin. You then readjusted your position so you were lying higher on Loki's chest, and so you had Tony tightly spooning you, as much as they didn't like touching each other in bed, they would have to deal with it.  
"Good night you two..." you murmured. Loki kissed the top of your head, and Tony kissed your shoulder before allowing you to slowly drift off, warmed by the two of them.

You awoke the next morning by the sounds of something... Was that... giggling...? Your eyes cracked open and you were greeted with the sight of all of The Avengers, crowding your bed with... Oh shit. Immediately you hid under the covers, and tried to ignore the erupting laughter from all around you. Damn it. You knew all of the pictures and videos were going to end up all over Twitter and Youtube... Loki and Tony stirred under the raising sounds of the crowd around you.  
"Haha smile boys!" Nat called. Neither Tony nor Loki was game enough to make the mad dash to their rooms completely naked, so instead they joined you under the blankets.  
"You're all going to pay. You know that right?!" you growled menacingly.

TO BE CONTINUED?

DELETED SCENE:

You had had enough. Enough of playing nice, enough of putting up with them... If you were going to do anything else for them, you would make them pay. Loki snapped his fingers again, bringing you out of your daze. You grit your teeth and walked over to the God of Mischief. Instead of simply spreading the cream on his chest, you lowered yourself to straddle his lap. Almost immediately Loki's eyes lit up, and he pulled your hips tighter against his own. He tried to sit up, but you pressed him back into the seat and gently rubbed the sun cream into his chest. You felt his slender fingers slip underneath your tiny skirt, and tug at the edges of your underwear.

* * *

A/N:

I'm sorry if the finale isn't what everyone wanted... . I just... I... I don't even know... Unfortunately I've lost interest in this Series... Perhaps after I finish the 7Minutes Series, I'll come back and do a sequel, but until then, this is it. Let me know if you'd like a lemon version of this, trust me, between Loki and Tony, it will definately be good. But, if you dont want it, I wont bother~ ^^

(If you have ideas on how to continue the series, and are interested in continuing the series yourself or as a collab, let me know, and we can discuss something~)


End file.
